


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [8]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clinging, Depressed Youngbae, Depression, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Gen, Hurt Youngbae, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kang Daesung, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung
Series: Protecting The Sun [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**1:36 AM**

Daesung woke up to the sound of the toliet flushing.He sighed and got up out of bed,immediately knowing what it was about.

 _I wish that Youngbae-hyung would at least talk to us about._ He wondered to himself. _It always get bad whenever we're on tour._ The 'that' in question were the voices that seemed to be always haunting the older singer.


End file.
